


Day Two: Rumours That Jason Has Been Marked

by BunnyJess



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kyle Rayner, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Caught, Fluff, Jason Todd didn't die, Jason is tiny, Jason never went in the pit, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bite, Mating Bond, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OJTW2020, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Diana (Wonder Woman), Protective Family, Returning Home, Rumours, Smut, Use of Halo Game planet Onyx, White Lantern Kyle Rayner, and other aspects, auntie Di, bond break, bonded couple, compromising positions, i just needed a planet and boom Onyx was there, knowledge of Halo unnecessary, mentions of Bleez and Saint Walker, who is this mysterious person mentioned at the end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Many of the heroes felt Jason needed extra protection. He might be a hero in his own right but he was also one of only a few omega heroes and was below average in weight and height; spiking their protective instincts. When rumours start that the second Robin, now an independent hero, has been marked they all assume the worst. Misunderstandings abound and a couple have their quiet night in interrupted.
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691494
Comments: 17
Kudos: 305
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

The rumours amongst the Bats started quietly. Tim talking to Cassandra with no-one around. Her talking with Barbara in the secure confines of the Watchtower. It didn’t blow up until Dick and Stephanie ended up involved. The pair couldn’t keep a secret this juicy to themselves. As a result, the rumour was soon the talk of the hero community.

Everyone knew the second Robin, now known as Aethon due to his nickname from Diana of her little eagle, and knew how protective his family was of him. It was no secret to those who knew of their identities that Jason was the only omega in the pack. Add in that his childhood malnutrition had held his growth back and it wasn’t hard to see why they were all so protective over the 5’6’’ little shit who took bullshit from no-one. He’d even shut down Clark and Diana when they’d tried to be overly protective of him, as they were want to do as his Aunt and Uncle.

A rumour as juicy as the one they were all hearing had them in a flutter. If Jason truly had been marked without any of the Bats knowing then it meant it was likely to be forced, surely. The hero community were out for blood, each determined to rescue the omega who must be feeling so scared and alone.

It all led to the current problem. Wonder Woman, Superman, and Batman were stood at the head of a group of heroes; mostly those from the Titans and Outsiders, both groups Jason flitted between; organising a plan of infiltration and extraction. The Bats had managed to find out where Jason was living, double checking that the alpha lived there too. None of them recognised the foreign scent, which wasn’t too surprising considering how prolific the use of scent neutralising patches outside the home was.

Diana was chomping at the bit to dive in and rescue her ~~favourite~~ nephew. Her body constantly shifting as she kept a close eye on the apartment they’d be breaking into. So far the lights in the open-plan kitchen/living room hadn’t been turned off. The light was visible through the blinds showing the curtains hadn’t been shut and so the occupants must have still been awake. It was the perfect day for an infiltration as Jason had begged for the following week off. Claiming his need for a holiday outside Gotham when asked why he needed the time. That hadn’t been a total lie as he’d booked a five star retreat to Saint Lucia for two people. The only problem the Bats has found was only Jason’s name was on any of the paperwork, he’d even thought ahead and booked his flight with Bruce’s private jet. It was clearly meant to be a surprise but they didn’t like the idea of an alpha having manipulated Jason to obviously and then having him alone for a week.

With M’gann in the assembled heroes they were able to link up via her telepathy. Thus eliminating the chance of Jason finding out through his comm. The heroes looked around one last time, double checking they were all ready for the mission.

It was go time.

Meanwhile, as some of Earths mightiest heroes planned, in a pleasant little apartment that sat on the border of the Bowery and the Narrows Jason was snuggling into his alpha. They’d kept their relationship a secret from the start. His family being ridiculously overbearing and invasive had steered the decision. He _liked_ this alpha and didn’t want his family scaring him off like every other time he’d tried to date. They’d planned to come out eventually, they just wanted to keep their little bubble of happiness for as long as possible.

The omega snuggled into his alpha’s side, looking up at him with a small smile dancing across his lips while a fire began to ignite in his eyes. “Ky,” he whined out, legs shifting against each other. “Take me to bed?” He asked with faux innocence and fluttered his eyelashes.

Kyle Rayner, Earth’s current White Lantern, groaned as he dipped his head and claimed Jason’s lips in a fierce kiss. His hand fell to his omega’s thigh and squeezed the muscle, feeling the smaller man shiver in his arms. Unable to ever deny the other man a thing, he picked him up bridal style and marched to the bedroom.

Jason moaned, loud and free, as Kyle dropped him onto their bed. His legs fell open showing that he was only wearing a baggy t-shirt. Kyle had to palm himself through his boxers as he took in the sight of his omega, cunt on full display and already leaking slick.

The alpha pounced, pinning Jason’s hips and licking from his cock all the way through his folds. Slick coating his lips and tongue, amplifying the smokey-sweet scent that was all his Jay. His tongue swirled around Jason’s cock as he thrust two fingers into his leaking hole. His omega was like a dream come true with how responsive he could be to every touch.

As Kyle fucked his mate with his fingers he trailed a path of slick coated kisses up towards one rosy nipple, pushing up Jason’s top in the process. Taking the pebbled bud into his mouth, he sucked and grazed his teeth against it. The younger man throwing his head back with a curse as his spine arched off the bed.

“Fuck, Ky, just, Alpha just fuck me already.” Jason was babbling already. His body alight as if they’d been playing each other’s bodies for hours and not a couple of minutes. He knew he’d been away from the man for a handful of weeks but hadn’t considered how desperate he’d be for him once he got him back. “Need your knot. Can be good enough for it Alpha.”

Unable to contain his smirk, Kyle detached from the nipple he’d been working over to bite marks into his neck. A line of them already blooming a brilliant deep red as he worked the skin. While doing so Kyle removed his fingers from his love, causing the smaller man to whine at their loss, and shoved his boxers off. He gave himself a few strokes, trying to starve off the orgasm that seemed to have built up far too quickly for his liking. He hooked Jason’s leg over his hip, spreading the other out as far as it’d go.

“Look at you Jay. My pretty omega all spread out for me.” Praising Jason always made him leak more slick, blush further across his chest, and whine in desperation. It was one of Kyle’s favourite things to do. Especially if they were in public and he could whisper the praise to the other man then closely watch him as he tried to hide his reactions.

With one smooth motion Kyle pushed into his omega’s leaking, hot hole. Enjoying the rhythmic contractions happening around his shaft. If Jason hadn’t explained his less than angel-like teen years at Gotham Academy to him he’d have thought the omega was a virgin with how responsive he was to his touch.

Pleasure-want-love travelled across the shared bond. Both men feeling their blood and the lust burning through them. Thrusting out and back in was always something Kyle enjoyed watching. His mate opening around him and swallowing every inch of him. He shifted, the sounds of how wet his mate was as he moved within him joining their symphony of moans.

“So beautiful for me. All mine.” Kyle growled into Jason’s ear. Their bodies now perfectly aligned to be touching as much as was possible. He kissed the scent gland behind Jason’s ear and moved on a path down his neck to kiss and lick at their mating bite. The mark he’d put there always making him harder.

As his teeth closed around the mark, both men came. Jason screaming Kyle’s name as his own was groaned from between clenched teeth. Kyle’s knot locked them together, dragging Jason’s orgasm into a second stronger one and leaving him floating.

The alpha had just finished rearranging them when he their bedroom window crashed inwards. The flying glass quickly followed by Superboy and Red Robin. He held his omega tightly, rolling them so he covered the smaller man and growled at the intruders. While locked together as they were he could do little to protect his mate and it was infuriating him. Kyle’s scent spiking to one of angry protection. Jason whined under him and began trying to soothe the alpha, still too fucked out and in a haze of omega mating hormones to notice their intruders.

No sooner had Tim and Conner backed off, hands held up to try and placate the alpha, did the door open with a bang and the famed Trinity walked through. Quickly followed by the rest of the Bats.

Batman marched over to the bed. Chest rumbling with a deep, protective pack alpha snarl. He grabbed Kyle by the back of the neck, not taking in the situation, and tried to pull him off his son. The man only stopped when his son cried out in agony. Agony which pulled him from his haze and transmitted across the bond making Kyle wince too.

“What the actual fuck B?” Jason snarled from his position under his alpha. Embarrassment made his cheeks flair red and flood his scent. He could see that his father still had a tight grip on the back of Kyle’s neck, a hold that would be effective if Kyle were one of his pups but was ultimately useless. “Why have you all smashed up my den? Also,” he turned burning eyes on his father, “get your hands off my alpha.” The malnutrition may have made Jason look like a mix between the stereotypical omega and the bruiser he was; however; he was currently snarling with all the ferocity of an alpha, or a den mother who’d had their space invaded by strangers. Neither of which were true.

Bruce jumped back, hand dropping from Kyle’s neck as if he’d been burned. His hold and the interruption had made the young alpha’s knot deflate, so he was able to slip out of his omega and move into a more protective curl. All of the unwanted occupants of the room noticed the slight blood on Jason’s neck and the matching stain on Kyle’s lips.

The public always forgot how defensive Diana could be. Kyle wouldn’t soon forget as he found himself held against a wall, her hand around his neck, as naked as the day he was born. To make matters worse his cock and pelvis was coated in the pair of them, dripping onto his leg in a sticky line.

“Did you force my little eagle into this?” She snarled. Diana was blazing with all the fury of a protective dam. Jason was more to her than a nephew. They had formed a close bond after he’d managed to get over his hero-induced shyness. She had wrapped her lasso around his wrist as it attempted to claw her hand away from his throat. “If you have the Gods themselves will not be able to hide you from my wrath.”

Kyle began to tremble as the lasso flowed brightly in the dim light of his bedroom. “It was Jay’s idea Ma’am. I love him and would do anything for him. I never forced him into anything.” He was rambling and couldn’t stop, Diana’s hold on him only loosening enough to enable him to talk.

Wonder Woman felt a tug on her arm that didn’t come from Kyle and turned her head to see who was interrupting her interrogation. Jason was stood beside her, wrapped up in his bedsheet and holding her arm while looking deathly pale.

“Auntie Di, please let my mate go. He, he,” Jason coughed to clear the sudden lump in his throat. “I was the one who wanted to keep our relationship just between us. You can kind of see why.” He flicked a hand around the armada of heroes in his apartment and the broken window. “Please Auntie, I love him.” His voice broke and the sobs he’d been holding back, the avalanche of fear and self-loathing he’d managed to keep at bay, washed over him. His shoulders were hunched as he cried, his hands clawing at his arms as he felt the full force of his self-loathing at being useless in protecting his mate and den.

Seeing his mate so distressed caused Kyle to thrash with renewed vigour. Watching the interaction between them, Kyle’s soft words towards his mate, and taking onboard everything her Jay had said; Diana dropped Kyle back to his feet. After a couple of failed attempts at walking he managed to reach his mate, pulling the omega into his arms. As soon as Jason had his nose pressed against his alpha’s neck he began to cry harder, finally feeling safe enough to do so.

“If I’d known,” Kyle shakily said, “that the hero in your rumour of potentially being marked was my Jay I’d have spoken to him. Tried to convince him to tell you all. Hell, you could have all just come to him. Instead you’ve invaded our home and shown him that he was correct in keeping us a secret as you don’t trust him. Jay isn’t an omega that can be forced to do anything, you all know this.” His voice took a sudden hard edge as he met Bruce’s white-out lenses. “Get. Out.”

The challenge was unmistakeable. An alpha showing all he’d be willing to do to protect his omega. They could challenge back, but it would result in injuries and would distress Jason even more.

The heroes filtered out of the apartment and reconvened on the roof they’d started from. As they were all discussing ways to win back Jason’s trust they saw a bright white light sipping away from the flat. Clark used his vision and hearing to confirm their fears. Kyle was taking Jason away from the apartment and taking him somewhere they’d have to search for; although knowing the Lantern, he could even be taking Jason to Oa. Only time would tell if they could win Jason’s trust back and rebuild their relationships with him. They’d all be willing to try after seeing how utterly broken he looked in Kyle’s arms. None of them had ever wanted to see the little bird like that, especially not the Bats.


	2. The return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I asked the JayRoyKy server if they’d read any of my fics which would they pick to have another chapter (oneshots included) and this plus Day 3 were picked by the wonderful Kneeshee. Hope you enjoy this Doll, let me know if you want more 😘

The manufactured greenery and cool grey mountains that filled Jason’s view soothed him as much as the strong arms wrapped around him. A simple breeze keeping the humid night tolerable. Onyx might have been created by sentinels designed by those that came before humanity and all other sentient species but it was still one of the most beautiful places the omega had ever been. A planet Kyle had only heard about since becoming a white lantern proved to be the best retreat while angry at one of the most formidable teams in the universe. Unknown to even the human Green Lanterns it was safe and isolated while Jason nursed his bruised, almost shattered, bonds.

When they’d arrived on Onyx they’d discovered a welcoming population of humanoid aliens. They’d been intrigued by their off-world visitors and had helped them settle into life on the planet. With who the Forerunners had been the planet was perfect to support humans, the race that lived there closer to human than even Kryptonians under a red sun. The landscape held similar flora and fauna to Earth due to the planets crust being made up of a constantly shifting and adapting blanket of sentinels.

Sentinels had been a low-key fear of theirs since the jaunt through the multiverse that dragged them together. One Earth in particular standing out where the meta’s were all called mutants and forced to live in a prison-like state thanks to the towering beacons of governmental strength. Then they’d arrived on Onyx. These weren’t hulking beasts of machinery that were controlled by one fallible human; they were as intrinsic to the planet as the humanoid species that farmed its lands and healed their people.

Waking up and having the first thing Jason saw being his mate proved to him that he’d been right to keep their tangle a secret. One wrong move and the Bats would have toppled it all down potentially even blacklisting Kyle amongst the other heroes. His family had never really understood boundaries, he just hadn’t expected it to go as far as it did. Nothing was more embarrassing than getting caught tied to your alpha and still too deep in your instincts to notice.

They both knew the peace couldn’t last. Sooner rather than later they’d have to return to Earth. Every day spent on Onyx, especially now, meant one day closer to a return they were dreading.

Luckily, Jason was already thinking ahead. He might have been the Bats only omega and seen as in need of protection by each hero team; but that didn’t stop him from being Aethon, one of the scariest heroes on the planet. People might be scared of the Bat, but that shat themselves when confronted with Aethon and the protective fury he cast over Gotham and the hero community. An enraged omega far more dangerous than an enraged alpha.

Jason leant his head back against Kyle’s shoulder and allowed himself to breathe deeply. Huffing his mate’s scent and revelling in the sense of home it never failed to give him. Relaxing and letting the thoughts of returning solidify.

“We need to go back.” If you were to ask Jason he will deny that his sentence ended in a whine. He might have been a typical omega around Kyle but that didn’t mean he was in any other aspect of his life.

Kyle nuzzled Jason’s black curls and let out a small growl. “I know.” The dread was palpable across their bond. Both aware that they’d be bringing a storm with their return. The heroes had stepped over the line and Jason wasn’t willing to take prisoners. “Tomorrow? The house will still be here.”

With reluctant agreement the couple left the planet the following afternoon. They’d planned to leave in the morning but dragged their feet. Neither overly keen on getting back to the heroes. Kyle had even spent far too long ensuring that the Shelby Mustang construct they’d be travelling in was hyper realistic. Unnecessary? Yes. Time consuming? Absolutely.

Still, unable to put it off any long they’d left Onyx and started the journey home. They took their time, travelling the galaxy at a pace that allowed the brilliant colours of the planets they passed to be visible blurs. Stopping once or twice for breaks and a simple date on one of Jupiter’s inhabited moons, a place Kyle had always wanted to bring his omega.

Eventually Earth came into view. It’s greens and blues partially hidden by clouds. A sight that would usually bring relief to returning heroes only brought these two a sense of impending doom. The satellites in place would have picked up their arrival, giving Jason’s family plenty of time to gather on the Watchtower.

As expected, it was more than enough time. As the Shelby Mustang touched down on one of the many, _many_ landing pads for the Justice League the Bats were assembling with multiple other heroes to welcome ~~interrogate~~ them. Looking across at his mate Kyle thought he’d see any number of emotions playing across Jason’s face. All he saw, though, was a blank determination. Just more proof he’d found himself the strongest omega possible.

Jason was out the car before he could even offer a word of encouragement or reassurance towards his staying. These heroes, this family, weren’t going to push Kyle away. It didn’t matter what they tried to do, he was staying and that’s all that mattered.

“Old Man, Dickhead, guys, how nice of you all to be here.” The sarcasm in Jason’s tone was so thick that Kyle could see the way Batman flinched despite being beside the car still. He wasn’t going to dissolve the construct until they were closer to home when maintaining identities became more important than having a quick ride. It meant he had to reenforce it so no trackers would stick. That would be the very last thing the couple wanted. Bleez had helped them buy a new place and got Saint Walker to help with moving their stuff. Her soft spot for Kyle after their time together when he’d been learning to control the full emotional spectrum had only increased when she’d felt the protective anger the alpha was exuding towards needing a new den for his omega. It helped that Jason had sympathised with why she’d ended up as a red lantern. His own anger at his family pushing them closer together as they came to empathise with the other over their families wanting them married off or never married at all. “What do you want?”

“I have no idea what you mean Jay-Lad.” Bruce said.

There was something about the man Kyle distrusted. His guilt manifesting as him appearing apologetic. It was a lie. Both Jason and Kyle knew he held no remorse over bursting into their den and that he probably never would.

“What I mean, you bastard, is why formally greet us when you made it pretty clear you’d sooner barge in and destroy my den than talk to me?” Even Kyle flinched back at that. It was an unspoken global law that you never, ever destroyed an omega’s den. Any repercussions of such an action were socially acceptable as a den was meant to provide an omega with a place to relax, protect, and let their instincts calm. Destroying one had led to lesser omega’s ripping their extended family or the intruder to pieces and walking away as the one in the right. Many an alpha and beta locked up or shunned by society for ruining the one place everyone agreed was a sanctuary for an omega. Their place. Their home. Their rules. Their _safety_.

“We didn’t, it wasn’t,” Dick and Bruce both fumbled and cut across the other. Trying to accept that their roles as Jason’s extended head alpha and second were in jeopardy.

“It was and you know it. You all did.” He suddenly became smaller, curling close to Kyle’s side now his mate was away from the car. His scent and solid presence holding back the tide of omega rage burning in his veins. “I expected it from you guys one day, I just never thought you’d involved the rest of my family. Let alone that they’d then go along with it.” His gaze snapped to Diana. If he’d had Clark’s heat vision she’d have had to fight it off. The blazing fire behind his eyes making her step back.

“I’m so sorry my little,”

“Save it Di. I don’t want your apologies, none of yours. I just want to be left alone to live with my mate. You all lost the chance of being a part of our lives with that stunt.” He turned away from the group once more, curling into Kyle and huffing his intoxicating scent to calm his frayed nerves. He’d never openly spoken to Kyle about the level of hurt his family’s stunt had caused him. Taking it on the chin and appearing like they’d only bruised their bonds.

Now Kyle could see the truth. Those bonds were near shattered and only the right words and actions would keep them formed.

“Please Jaybird, we meant no harm.” The omega let out a pained, choked up laugh at Dick’s attempt. Ever the peacemaker of the family despite his own fair share of arguments with them.

Jason glanced up at Kyle then, his love radiating strong enough to spike Kyle’s own. The white construct and suit taking on a pink hue. “I know we got that new place here but,”

“But you want to leave and go back to where we were.” Kyle cut in. His knowledge of his omega shining through and proving to those gathered that he really did know and care for Jason.

He gives a small nod and breaks eye contact. “Think they’ll mind moving all our stuff again?”

Kyle laughed, the sound instantly brightening his mate and breaking the tense atmosphere on the landing pad. “For you Babe, they’d move it as many times as you need.” He gave Jason a small squeeze, “pretty sure they like you more than me at this point.”

“Where are you two going? As Jason’s pack we have a right to know.” Bruce suddenly cut in. Tension ratcheting up as quickly as Kyle’s laugh had dispelled it.

The stoney glare Jason sent the man would have lesser, or just more in tune, alpha’s cowering. “You splintered any ties of pack we had the send you chose to not trust me and instead invade my den, thereby destroying any safety I felt there. Your actions here prove you’re not remorseful for any part of it. Especially attacking my alpha.” The last sentence is spat with a vicious kind of hatred that’s rarely seen from the second Robin. Anyone who knows him knows how deeply he loves. To be his pack meant being _his_. Nothing in the multiverse could stop him from destroying any who hurt you. Breaking his trust, his heart, you risk losing the one person who’d always be there no questions asked and all judgement withheld. It’s a blow the Bats, the community as a whole, didn’t expect to have happen, and yet they’d seen it with people inside and outside the community so wasn’t a move pulled from left field.

As they’re settling into the car to takeoff once again Jason phone pings. The sound not one associated with any of the Bats. A small smile creeping over his face as he reads the message. Turning to face Kyle and letting his smile grow to a full grin.

“He’s in.”


End file.
